Campaign: Under Siege
Under Siege is the first level of the Campaign in Strike Force Heroes. The scientist is creating a toxin, when there is a loud explosion. He goes out to investigate, and find three Globex soldiers, all named 'Unknown'. Later, the scientist finds an M4, but then meets the three Globex soldiers, who try to eliminate him, but then, one of the Strike Force soldiers appear, and help you fight to victory. Transcript Intro Cutscene A building is shown on an island. Narrator: A hidden research facility in an unknown location in the ocean. Scientist: My formula is almost complete... An explosion is seen behind the scientist. Scientist: What the...?! Mission Scientist: They're here! I have to escape! The scientist tries to use the door nearby, but some Globex soldiers are seen in the room the door leads to. Scientist: That looks dangerous... I should find another way around. The scientist finds an open ventilation shaft and uses it to get past the room full of Globex soldiers. Unknown: What's the status, did we get them all? Unknown: Yes sir. There was some resistance, we lost one of our men. Unknown: Casualties happen. Clean the area and move on. The scientist exits the ventilation shaft, then finds and picks up a USP off a dead scientist. Scientist: Oh, a pistol... I'm a little rusty. The scientist shoots the elevator door off. Scientist: Looks like the elevator's out... I'll have to jump. After jumping down the elevator shaft and suffering a lot of damage. Scientist: Ahhh, my legs! I... I can't jump... The scientist crawls up the nearby piles of boxes to reach a medkit, healing back all of his health. He then picks up an M4 off a dead Globex soldier. Scientist: Nice, some more ammo and a new weapon. The door opens and the scientist enters the next room, when three Globex soldiers notice him. Unknown: There's one more. We can't let him escape, eliminate him! Scientist: Oh dear... A few moments later, a soldier jumps down from a ventilation shaft. Soldier: Sorry I'm late. Scientist: What? I don't know who you are, but help me! Soldier: Don't worry I've got you. After 6 kills for the Blue Team... Soldier: Hehehah, take some of this! After 9 kills for the Blue Team... Scientist: I'm very sorry for killing you! After 12 kills for the Blue Team... Unknown: Their firepower is too strong... Aeuughh! After 14 kills for the Blue Team... Soldier: These guys are smalltime! After 1 more kill for the Blue Team, the mission is accomplished. Outro Cutscene The soldier is seen walking near the Scientist, who is on the floor. Scientist: Thanks for the help but... I think more of them are coming... Just please, get me out of here! The soldier gives him a hand. Soldier: I'll get you out of here... But then I have some questions. The soldier customization screen is shown next, with the weapons, skills and killstreaks quickly alternating. Narrator: Don't forget to customize your soldiers in the main menu! Change their weapons, skills, killstreaks, and more! Trivia * Even though the enemies only have secondary weapons to fight you with, they still have a USP as another secondary on their leg. See Also Category:Campaign Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Levels